1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to railroad crossings for automobiles and, in particular, to a sealed, rodent-proof connection between the foundation and utility mast for a railroad gate flasher assembly at railroad crossings.
2. Description of the Related Art
At railroad grade crossings, train warning systems employ gate flasher assemblies that lower gates to keep roadway traffic off of the rails when trains pass through the crossings. The gates are typically mounted on mast assemblies that are anchored to in-place foundations in the ground. Electrical cables or wiring typically pass underground from a nearby control box, through the foundation, and up into and through a junction box located on top of the foundation to provide power and signals to a gate swing mechanism, warning lights, and bell.
In conventional gate flasher assembly designs, there is a clearance required between the bottom of the junction box and the top of the foundation to provide adequate space (e.g., a few inches) to properly level the junction box. The clearance is large enough for small rodents, such as mice, to enter and then climb up into the utility box. The rodents chew the insulation on the exposed electrical wiring and cause damage and electrical shorts in the signal lights and other electrical functions of the gate flasher assembly. To address this problem, railroad companies sometimes use expanding foam insulation to cover the space between the junction box and foundation. Although this practice is workable, an improved solution that permanently and completely seals the junction box and protects the wiring would be desirable to increase the reliability and durability of the gate flasher assembly.